As the popularization of computers, information exchange becomes more and more convenient among people. People perform information interaction through the Social Networking Service (SNS). In an SNS community, people can create all kinds of groups through which users with same interests are convened. Furthermore, people can also post some networking activity information to assemble some other people to join the activity together. However, in a traditional SNS community, there is no criterion for the format of the activity contents created by a user. It only supports that people assemble some other people to join the activity. There are many kinds of activity contents with different formats. The contents replied by a user when he/she participates the networking activity are not very orderly and difficult to read and understand.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.